


Stucky at the Gala part2

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Bucky and Steve were too horny to wait out the entirety of the gala.





	Stucky at the Gala part2

Bucky and Steve were too horny to wait out the entirety of the gala. After they each had gotten their awards, they stumbled out the back door and made their way home.

"So, we still good for my arm up your ass?"

" Yeah."

"Safety word?"

Steve thought for a minute.

"Ironman."

Bucky snorted.

"What?! He uses me as his safety word!"

"And you know that how?!"

"Peter."

"That makes sense."

Steve nodded as they opened the front door.

"Go to the bedroom and strip. Don't touch yourself, I'll know if you do and you'll be punished."

Steve skipped off to the bedroom and Bucky sat down in the kitchen. He figured the longer he sat there, the more he would be teasing Steve. But at the same time, he was teasing himself. He could just imagine Steve sitting there, naked, trying so hard not to play with himself.

After about ten minutes, Bucky couldn't take it any longer. He practically ran to the bedroom and pounced on Steve, tying his wrists to the headboard.

Bucky ground down on Steve and they both simultaneously moaned.

Bucky leaned back on his heals to admire his work.

And then he flipped Steve over so that his arms were crossed over the pillow and his pretty ass was in the air.

"Oh shit!"

Steve didn't see it coming.

"I'm gonna start you off with my real hand. Once we get to four fingers, I'll use my other."

Steve nodded.

"Oh the things I want to do to this pretty little ass of yours. Vibrators, dildos, plugs. My arm. My dick. Maybe tie you up and spank you until you cum. But not now. We'll get to that some other time."

Steve moaned as Bucky shoved two fingers in him.

Bucky scissored his fingers, making Steve moan loudly.

Without warning, Bucky pushed in another finger, prompting another groan from his submissive.

"You look so hot, all tied up and pretty for me, don't you, Rogers?"

Steve nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes! I'm your pretty play thing!"

"Better."

Bucky worked in the last finger.

"A little bit longer like this. And then my arm."

Steve nodded. He was so hard and wanted to cum, but he wanted to cum with Bucky's metal arm inside him.

"Alright. This is gonna be cold."

Bucky put lube on his fingers and stick three inside Steve. Steve moaned as he pushed them further inside of him.

Bucky moves his fingers around for a bit before he stick in the fourth finger. Now he pushed his palm in and got his thumb inside.

He let Steve adjust for a minute before moving his hand.

Steve let out a weak sob.

"Please! Just fuck me with your arm already!"

"If you say so, baby."

Bucky pushed himself into Steve up to his wrist and continued to pull his arm in and out of the hole.

Bucky could cum in his pants just about now. He grabbed at himself and groaned as he kept fucking Steve.

"Oh shit! Bucky! I'm gonna cum!"

"Let it go, baby, let it go."

Steve came hard, spurring all over the bed, Bucky following suit a few monuments later.

Bucky pulled his arm out.

"Why the hell have I never done anything like that before?"

And Bucky just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr w1inters-stark


End file.
